


Avatar Shepard

by chaos691



Series: Experimental Oneshots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos691/pseuds/chaos691
Summary: When space travel was first made commercially viable, the humans were surprised to find that bending of the four elements could not be performed outside of Earth.When first contact was made, the humans tried to tell the Citadel races about bending, the spirits, and the Avatar. They dismissed it as fanatic religious belief.When the races make their final stand on Earth, Sozin's Comet arrives - and the benders arrive in force.





	Avatar Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plot bunny that I couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> I've written it now, so my brain better be happy. Let me know what you think!

“Hackett! The Reapers have found out that the Catalyst _is_ the Citadel, and they’ve moved it to Earth,” Commander Shepard stated, looking rather angry that he’s even having to say this. “We need to get the Crucible there.”

“Actually, Avatar, the Crucible is just our backup plan,” confessed Admiral Hackett. “Sozin’s Comet is due to come by in a few days, and then every firebender will shoot everything they’ve got at the Reapers.”

“Respectfully, sir, what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to rally the other races for a land invasion of Earth, due a day before the comet. With their help, we’ll establish a foothold, and then come Sozin’s Comet all benders, including you, will unleash everything they’ve got on them,” Hackett explained, “The Reapers won’t stand a chance.”

“But sir, the other races! They don’t believe bending is real, much less that we can only do it on Earth, or that the spirits exist. Won’t they be wary of our sudden abilities?”

“Shepard, listen. We never hid anything from them. We have told them dozens of times that yes, bending is real, and no, we can’t demonstrate it for you, because no, we cannot bend outside of Earth’s atmosphere. They can’t fault us for their own disbelief. Leave the political consequences to the politicians, and just _fight the Reapers_.”

“Yes sir."

 

* * *

 

“Shepard! What are you doing? There is a Reaper _right there_!” Liara, the ever-loyal asari, shouted as Shepard walked out of cover. His face was trained on the sky, as if expecting something that would help him against the Reapers to appear from it.

“Liara, with all of the knowledge you have from the Shadow Broker’s network, did bending ever come up?” Shepard asked, as if that was an adequate response.

“Bending? Yes, of course it features prominently in human belief systems, but I don’t understand the devotion to proving it exists the humans all seem to have, or how offended you get when our top scientists say it can’t possibly exist. After all, no human has ever been able to show us. What is the point in bringing it up, Shepard?”

Suddenly, Shepard turned around and faced away from Liara, still looking at the sky. Liara followed his gaze, and noticed a comet entering Earth’s atmosphere, burning so brightly the sky itself turned a deep red.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Shepard, without turning around, asked, “And what do you know of the Avatar?”

Liara was taken aback by the sound of his voice - he spoke with the voice of a legion, as if he were hundreds of people speaking at once. As the wind around them got stronger, Liara hesitantly responded, “Isn’t that the mythological figure who is the most powerful bender? Why is this relevant, Shepard?”

Shepard then turned around and looked directly at Liara. His eyes were glowing an unearthly white, and he again spoke with a thousand voices. “How fictional am I?”

Liara wasn’t sure how to respond, dumbfounded, and stayed silent as she watched Shepard-with-glowing-eyes float into the air, wind coalescing into a sphere around him as he ascended. He looked at the Reapers in the distance with utter contempt, and as he rose higher, she noticed that in the distance there were armies of humans, some risen in a pillar of twirling water drowning everything in their path, some crushing the Reaper slaves with massive floating boulders, some shooting bouts of wind so powerful they together created dozens of tornadoes, and the fire.

_Oh, Goddess, the fire._

Some of the humans were shooting _enormous_ blasts of almost white-hot fire into the Reaper armies, incinerating them so thoroughly there weren’t even piles of ash left. Some other humans were shooting the flames directly into the skyscraper-sized Reaper bodies, and the Reaper shields were taking so much damage from the blasts that the Reapers themselves were glowing red with heat.

Some Reapers attempted to halt the destruction of their brethren by shooting their lasers at the humans shooting fire, only for them to be blocked by giant walls of rock suddenly appearing out of the ground. The walls were sometimes then thrown at the Reaper that had shot at them, most hitting their mark and causing visible dents in the Reapers’ armour.

Liara’s comm was practically _exploding_ with confused shouts from the aliens on the Normandy - Garrus and Tali were almost losing their minds, frantic and terrified of what was going on.

**“What is going on? What’s happening? Liara, you seeing this?”** Garrus’ voice came through the radio, manically. **“What is this?”**

Liara, watching the carnage, suddenly heard a scream from above her, and looked up to see Shepard had ascended well above the tops of the buildings around them, and had five large bursts of flame coming from his body - one from each of his limbs, and a fifth from his mouth. The fire slowed down, and returned toward Shepard, only to end in a ring of fire around him.

“Garrus! Tali! The humans weren’t lying to us! Bending really does exist! That’s what they’re doing!” Liara shouted into her radio over the roaring wind.

**“Where is Shepard? I want to hear what he has to say about this!”** Tali’s demanding voice came back over the comm.

“He’s-”

**“The Avatar.”** came the thousand voices again, this time through Liara’s radio. **“We were not lying. The Reapers will pay the ultimate price. Do not attempt to stop the benders.”**

The buildings around Liara suddenly seemed to _explode_ , and the asari instinctively dove away from them toward the furthest place from them. Unfortunately for her, she dove without actually thinking about it, and in the process simply tripped over her own feet, faceplanting on the ground in front of her. She curled up and ducked her head, and waited to be buried in rubble.

And waited.

And waited.

Until she was left with confusion about why the exploding buildings hadn’t collapsed on her. Or rather, why they hadn’t collapsed at all.

She stood up and looked around her, only to notice that the brick-walled buildings had flown into the air toward Shepard, each further breaking until there was about a dozen or so half-building sized pieces of brick wall. They floated into a rough ring a fair distance from him, and suddenly shrank, each being compressed into about the size of a baseball, and then joined the ring of fire around him.

Water then burst from the pipes in the ground, and it too ascended into the sky, quickly wrapping around him and compressing itself into yet another ring around him.

Shepard then began to fly, very quickly, toward the army of humans in the distance, shooting off fire so hot it melted the Reapers into oblivion.

Shooting water so sharp it literally cut individual Reapers in half.

Shooting little bits of rock with so much force they tore the Reapers apart.

Shooting such powerful hurricanes of wind that they knocked the Reapers off their feet, falling flat onto the ground, where they were left prone, unable to defend themselves against attacks from the other humans on the ground.

Liara was left completely speechless as the Reapers were destroyed almost effortlessly.


End file.
